The 76th Hunger Games: PYOT!
by The Xerneas Of Fanfiction
Summary: Please ONLY PM for the suggestion of tributes! The template is inside so you can tell me a bit more about your character! Read and Review, but PM me for suggestion of tributes! Be warned! Your tribute might not be accepted (probably will)! New Hunger Games! Rated T for now...


**THE 76th HUNGER GAMES!**

Chapter One - The Rigged Reapings

Entwining a white rose around my pallid fingers, I gesture Mafalda to come forward. My asisstant was slightly ruffled, but she was standing straight and almost saluting in front of me.

"Yes, President Snow?" she says. I smile wryly. The rebels had lost months ago, and now are all under the surveillance of my newly-trained, strict Peacekeepers. I almost clap and squeal in glee.

"Let Jennister Viper know that she is needed immediately. Tell her to prepare." I say quietly, my smile broadening, a rare thing to do. But my asisstant is puzzled.

"Who, President?"

"Why, my new Head Gamemaker." In my head, my smile droops. Why did I trust that stupid Heavensbee? Oh, well, that's the past.

"Game...? Oh." A sudden realisation hits Mafalda's face and she leaves. I smile once again. The rebels stopped my entertainment last year, I'll have to recreate it again.

I smile as I mock Claudius Templesmith's, the Hunger Games announcer, voice. "Let the Seventy-sixth Hunger Games begin!"

**Yeah, just my twisted imagination making Snow win. Anyway, this is a PYOT (Pick Your Own Tributes), so please ONLY PM for now. If I get enough tributes, I'll post the next chapter. If there is only a few left, I'll create my own. Just PLEASE PM me for tributes. **

**This is the template that you can use to give me info.**

**Full Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**District**

**Detailed Appearance: (hair, clothes, face, etc)**

**Detailed Personality: **

**Detailed History: (how they support their family, what they did in the past, etc)**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Reaped or Volunteered?**

**Reaction/Reason?**

**Preferred Weapon: (Be practical. Come on, a district 1 with a fishing net?)**

**Preferred Death: (in the games)**

**Strengths: (not too much)**

**Weaknesses: (not too little)**

**Any additional info:**

**Please PM for this and please don't give stereotypical personalities, like a district 12 being the weakling but still winning because of their wits or a district 2 being the big, buff guy and not winning. Like that.**

**I'll write the next chapter next week because I'll be waiting for some PMs of your tributes. Thanks! Also, a quote is optional.**

Sponser Sheet

Okay, so there are a few ways to get get sponser points. Here are the things you can buy for a tribute. Also, if there are differences to the things you can buy from this and the last chapter, DO NOT mind the chapter before

**Sponser Shop**

Empty flask: Free

Small water bottle: 5 Points

Medium-sized water bottle: 10 Points

Dried Fruit: 15 Points

Apple: 30 Points

Beef Jerky Strips x5: 10 Points

Beef Jerky Strips x10: 20 Points

Beef Jerky Strips x20: 30 Points

Bread: 25 Points

Bandage: Free

Burn healer/hand lotion: 15 points

Aspirin/Painkiller: 25 Points

Small Pills: 25 Points

Iodine bottle: 35 Points

Medication Pills: 45 Points

Pocket Knife: 40 Points

Dagger: 55 Points

Sword: 70 Points

**Ways to get Points**

* Answering a chapterly question correctly through PM (enunciating PM) only: Depends on question

* Review one of my other stories (don't like them, don't read): 5 points

* Give me an idea (that hasn't been used): 20 Points

* Give me an idea (that has been used): 5 Points

* Give me a tribute: 10 Points (So Percival Jones, kb5000 and InsanityWriter have 10 points)

* You actually PM me when the interviews are on so you can tell me how they react and what strategy they choose to talk with Caeser: 25 Points

* Give me someone interesting to work with: 10 Points

* Is a career: 10 Points

* Joins the career pack (I ask all career's permission via PM): 20 Points

* Give me a REASONABLE way to get points: 25 Points

**That's about it. And I really want each author to try and make two tributes, so you don't get disappointed if your tribute dies. And please don't get angry with me because of my decisions?!**

District One

Female: RESERVED FOR fantasymoon1

Male:

District Two

Female: Karisa Peralta (Percival Jones)

Male: Starr Mocha (InsanityWriter)

District Three

Female: Renn Myers (Renner'sGirl)

Male:

District Four

Female: Talia Owens (kb5000)

Male: Fletcher Haders (Renner'sGirl)

District Five

Female: Saskia Wyld (mockingjay.22xx)

Male:

District Six

Female:

Male: Elyjah Smyth (me)

District Seven

Female:

Male: Darren Oakley (Percival Jones)

District Eight

Female: RESERVED FOR QueenOfSwordsAndDaggers

Male:

District Nine

Female:

Male:

District Ten

Female: Astrid Farley (Renner'sGirl)

Male:

District Eleven

Female:

Male: Loecha Echo (Queen Xzephyr of Helven)

District Twelve

Female:

Male:

**And, in the inital bloodbath, some WILL die and after that some WILL die and after that some WILL die and you get my point. Don't get too disappointed if your tribute dies. I'll still be grateful to you that you spent your time to help me with my story. Only PM me for sponser unless you are some anonymous reviewer and you REALLY want to sponser.**

**Also, the tribute creators will have to PM me in interview time, on how they react with Caesar and what they will show their personality to be, so don't create more than two tributes.**

**Thanks for reading this and in a later chapter I'll introduce everyone's tributes!**


End file.
